This invention relates to the shaping of heat-softened glass sheets or the like by pressing the sheets between two rigid pressing members of complementary curvature. This techique, known as press bending, lends itself to relatively inexpensive mass production of bent glass sheets within precise tolerances.
A particularly advantageous press bending apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,764 to S. L. Seymour. A feature of that apparatus is the provision of a relatively felxible shaping plate adjustably affixed to a relatively rigid plate, so as to enable adjustments to the curvature of the shaping plate to be made simply and quickly. Adjustments are made possible by the use of a large number of threaded rods and nuts to attach the shaping plate to the rigid plate. By turning the nuts, the distance between a portion of the shaping plate and the rigid plate can be changed. While such an arrangement possesses many advanages, it would be desirable to reduce the time required to carry out the many adjustments needed to conform the curvature of the shaping plate to a given standard.